


A lion´s cub

by Freyja



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyja/pseuds/Freyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he was gonna make them pay, they mess with her and that was not allowed</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lion´s cub

Title: A lion´s Cub  
Hi this is my first attempt in this fandom I just fell in love with them, sorry don´t ship Lizzyngton I just love them as a father and daughter, they seem so wow.  
Thnak to my amazing beta Sybillsdream for her help

He didn´t want to leave her, she was his little girl and he knew that she was in danger with him; he had given the man a warning when Sam died but he could see the other man eye´s taunting him. She wasn´t safe, every fiber in his body screamed at him to come back and protect her, he was trying and in between he had put people around her to let him know if anything changed in her life.  
If the idiot even blinked in her direction, he was dead, she wasn´t going to be more hurt of what she already was, and he will be dammed if he was going to allow that.  
Sam told him that he had his suspicions about Tom but he was already too ill to do anything. That was another mistake on his part, he should had been more alert when he got a whisper of the relationship, when it started he should have chased the man away from his baby. He shouldn’t have been allowed to be anywhere near her, but he failed again.  
Elizabeth Rose Reddington as they had named her or Elizabeth Keen as he knew her now; was his daughter, his most precious treasure, his angel, his light and it was his job to take care of her and if that meant assassinate her husband, well a father has got to do what a father has got to do.  
He still could remember when the stewmaker took her; he was out of his mind. What would happen if he was late, there wasn´t any doubt in his mind that the stewmaker was going to die but when saw the condition his baby was in, a wave of intense rage consume him, she was hurt, she had been in pain and he wanted to rip out the bastards’ heart with his bare hands.  
She was so small in that chair, her big eyes asking for protection the same way they did when she asked him to see if there was a monster under her bed.  
When he got her in his arms she was so still that he had to remind himself that she was alive, that he didn´t lose her.  
Now they were apart because it wasn´t safe for him and it was killing him because he needed his baby, he needed to see her to make sure that she was safe and to start building a bridge with her so when the time came she would understand why he left her and why he did what he did.  
They were back working together and he could tell that something wasn´t right, something inside him was twitching, she wasn´t OK, her eyes weren´t shinning and the sadness inside them scared him. He tried to make her smile, to help her catch more criminals, to cheer her up but something wasn´t right and one day he was preparing himself for bed when his phone rang  
"-Lizzy to what I owe the pleasure....-(his words died there)  
"-help me please, help me  
She sounded so scared that it was killing him.  
"Honey, Lizzie just tell me where are you and I will come and get you, just tell me where are you please baby..."  
"So tired just want to sleep, but so scared, he may be back, please help me"  
"Where are you, baby? Just tell daddy where are you and I´ll come and get you, please little flower"  
"Home, pleas...."  
He was in his car before he knew what he was doing, Dembe couldn´t be there he was still very weak but Sayim was with him and they got some backup but even that didn´t matter he was going to find his baby and nobody would stand in his way.  
He drove like a maniac, through every light red or green it made no difference to him, just his baby.  
When he set foot inside her home rage boiled inside him, every single thing was torn like a hurricane had been through it.  
"Baby, Lizzie where are you?  
He kept calling and searching but got no answer, he sent Sayim outside and told him to make sure nobody entered the house.  
He was about to leave his baby´s bedroom when he heard a ragged breath he opened the closet and what he saw made his blood boil, his baby was all bloodied, someone had beaten her, she was barely conscious.  
He could see that she had dragged herself into the closet trying to hide herself, he could see blood and the obvious signs of struggle, his mind playing every scene possible and none of them made him feel better, the bastard was dead but that will come later right now his baby was first.  
He took her in his arms, she barely stirred, he hugged her to his chest and kissed her temple, she was so light, like a feather, she looked so broken that it broke his heart.  
He went straight to his car, to the back seat, with her cradle in his arms looked at Sayim and the Hindu man understood, he took the keys and drove straight to the manor, Luli already had called a doctor .  
He waited for an hour outside her door while the doctor did his job he paced, the anger that he felt was consuming, never in his life even counting when they had murdered his wife, Lizzy´s mother felt this way, that moment when he lost everything he felt destroyed they had taken away his world, but now seeing her hurt brought all those feelings, the resentment, the rage back.  
The doctor finally came out and told him, three broken ribs, lacerations all over her body, broken wrist, fingers, she wasn´t sexually assaulted, the only good thing, and she had fought back, tried to defend herself with everything she had but they had put his baby through hell and he intended to return the favor.  
He came into her room; she was under heavy sedation her body needed time to recover.  
He took her hand and started.  
“My sweet child, I made a mistake by leaving you, and I´m so sorry look at what they did to you, but don´t worry baby they´re going to pay, Daddy is here, I´m here baby and I´m going to make them pay, I´ll unleash hell, I´ll show no mercy towards those who made you suffer, they should have never messed with you baby, now they pay. You rest my child and get better you´re not alone anymore, Daddy´s here”  
He kissed his forehead and left her. He had a call to make.  
After two rings someone answered.  
“You touched my baby, you touched my beautiful child, you hurt her and now I´m going to make you realize what a terrible mistake you mad. You screwed up and now you will face me and boy when I´m done with you, death will be a blessing, tell your bosses that I´m coming for them, Raymond Reddington is coming and may God show you mercy because I won´t.  
And he hung up. Yes they had hurt his child and he was going to make them regret that.  
You should never mess with a lion´s cub.  
The end


End file.
